girl meets trouble
by zap1212
Summary: River and his twin brother Ronny are starting John Quincy Adams middle school and the only thing river has his eye on is riley! (Rucas, RileyxOC, MayaxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Riley and maya were at there lockers talking when a two boys walked up to them.

"Hay I'm river and this is my twin brother Ron,we're new here"

"Hi I'm riley and this is my friend maya"riley said with a smile "so what your next class"

"History with Mr Matthews"river replied

"That's the same as us"maya said looking at Ron

"so your brother doesn't talk much does he?"

"Well he is quite shy" just then to boy's walked up to them.

"Ladies"

"Farkle"they both replied.

Rivers POV

"Hay riley"said lucas as he kissed her cheek then turned around to see both of us behind him "river Ronny what are you guys doing here"

"Ask river if you really want to know"I gave him a stern look

"He finally talked!"exclaimed maya sarcastically,then it was all eyes on me.

"In Texas I kind of got in trouble at school so they transferred me to Boston then I did something really stupid and now I'm here"

"You meen we, seeing as I got moved with lucas have you at least turned over a new leaf?"

"Yeah I've made some new friends and did you know that zay is here?"

"Are you guys one of Hunkelberrys friends"

"Hunkelberry?"I say with a smerk on my face, then the bell rang.

I didn't play attention to history all I could think about is riley she is the prettiest thing I have ever seen but lucas got to her first, soon after that history was over and when I walked out of the room somebody grabbed my arm it was ronny"I know you like riley so don't do any thing stupid"

"Don't worry I won't." I say as walk off he knows exactly what I am going to do, he's a very smart kid.

I went to go find riley and her friends in the zoo they call a cafeteria. But when I get there it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Ron's POV

I'm really worried about river if wants something he going to get it one way or another! I soon followed him into the dinning hall to find him sitting at a table with lucas and his friends.

"What took you so long cowboy" maya said as I sat down next to her.

"Umm I got lossed "The rest of the day went fast then something bad happened.

"So do you guys want to come to my house?"asked riley

"Yes"river replied instantly we were out side the school when I grabbed maya's hand and pulled her back.

"Maya you friends in trouble"

"What do you mean?"

"Well river really likes her and he will do what ever it takes to be with her"she looks at me with fear in her eyes"come on let's catch up with the others"


	2. jelous much

We finally arrived at the Matthews home,we headed straight to rileys bed room and sat on her bay window and talked.

"Hay cowboy come help me get some snacks" lucas got up then she sighed "not you hunckelberry" so I guess she ment me I followed out "so what did you mean by Riley's in trouble"

"Well my brother has done this twice before that's why we keep getting transferred .he keeps on liking girls who already has boyfriend's."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"You wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah"

"Well in Texas every girl wanted to be with him but instead of choosing one of them he chose a girl called amy she was dating one of the toughest boys at our school. Well seconded toughest because lucas is like steal ;anyways he was totally in love with her but he new he couldn't have her so one day he kidnapped her and took her to this abandoned house where he kept her and did things you don't even want to know." Then I took a deep breath"Chad found him just before he did something stupid and beat him up and reported him to the yeah it's that bad but not as bad as what he did in Boston he was put down for serious assault."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" maya said as she gave me a hug I haven't had a hug from someone who cares in a long time we were like that until mr Mathews walked into the room.

"So what do we have here?"

"Umm it's nothing" maya said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the room forgetting about the snacks.

"Where's the food?"asked river.

"wasn't much there"I replied.

River POV

While Ronny and maya were doing who knows what I had to watch rucas snuggling what made me want to puke I mean how many times can you say I love you in 5minutes I swear they kissed like five can't she love me instead of him I think I might have a idea that will get her to like me it might just work. Well at least Ronny and maya are back but without snacks.

Ronnys POV

We sat down and talked for a while until it was time for lucas to leave when lucas and riley kissed river clenched his fists I nudged maya who looked over at at him with a worried look on her face then we looked back at the couple and cleared are thoughts and Lucas climbed out the window then I guess it was time for every one else to go.

Riley POV

river and Ronny have been here for over a week.I was asleep when I heard a knock on my window at first I thought it was maya then maybe it might be lucas so I went to open it.


	3. the truth

_**hay guys sorry I haven't updated in a while so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. (The spelling and grammar is a lot better). : )**_

I opened my window to find river there,"hiya riley,I've got something really important to tell you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure"

"So, lately I have been having these strange feeling towards this girl but I don't know why do you know what it is?"

"River I think your in love"

"In love, we'll how would I ask her on a date? I mean how would you like to be asked out on a date?"

"Well probably something like how Charlie asked me to the semi formal but even bigger"

"Oh,so how did lucas ask you on your fist date?"

"Well he asked my dad for his permission who finally gave in said yes as long as it's a double date with farkle and maya. And of course maya being maya wasn't happy about that but because she knew how much I love Lucas agreed to go on a date with farkle. That was the day that me and Lucas shared our first kiss it one of the most magical nights of my life. "

"Touching"he said sarcastically as I punched him on the arm as we both stated to laugh then are eyes locked then I started to have this strange feeling I have never had before suddenly our faces were inches away from each other, I had know idea what was about to happen."Riley I came here to tell you that I am so in love with you,I think about you day and night I just wanted you to know before we do this.." just as he finished his sentence are lips crashed together kissed it was amazing we were in that position for about minutes but it felt like forever, he then removed his lips from mine "l really like you riley. Lucas is really lucky to have you."then he left,I forgot about Lucas life as I knew it just got harder and I don't think I am ready I sat there thinking until morning about. What. Just. Happened.

River POV

I was so happy to get that off my chest she seems ok with it seeing as she couldn't get her lips off mine. Well I don't know what we are going to do next but at least I told her the truth hopefully she won't tell lucas. Opened the door to my house to find my brother standing there staring at me.

"Where have you been ?"

"I went for a walk"

"At 2am? who goes for a walk at this hour"

"People that need to clear their minds .why are you up so late?"

"Well I couldn't sleep because I didn't know where you werewhat happened if mum and dad found out then what they sure would make you give them a better explanation than what you gave me." He was right mum and dad would kill me before I even gave an explanation.

"Thanks bro for not telling ,come on let's get some sleep"

 _ **well tthere you go I hope you enjoyed it please let me know.**_

 _ **Bye,**_

 _ **Zap1212**_


	4. confused

Riley POV

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo confused.

Maya POV

I entered the Matthews apartment as soon as I closed the door topanga came running to me..

"Maya we have a huge problem! Riley is sitting at her bay window and she won't talk to me, she looks frozen can you help me talk to her?"

"Yeah whatever"I said as I made my way to her bedroom, "it's not that big of a deal it's just Riley being Riley"

I went to see what was wrong, when I entered the room I was surprised to see Riley was sitting there. Frozen. She had a look of both terror and shock on her face but I couldn't tell what she was thinking, all I know is that it's something bad.

"What's the matter riles?" I said as I went to sit next to her on the bay window.

"Kiss we kissed he and I kissed" that was all she said, what is she talking about?

"Umm.. Riley you're either talking a different language or not making any sense?"

"Wait a minute, I'm her mother yet she can't talk to me about this issue but she can tell her best friend! You two are really cory and shawn." She said in disbelief.

"What are you saying about us?" I looked up to see Mr Matthews and Shawn standing at the bedroom door.

"Cory you need to leave right now" Mrs Matthews was right he would freak if he found out.( Not that I want to miss it)

"What do you mean she is my daughter too."

"Maya he kissed me it wasn't Lucas it was someone else" riley then looked up at me that's when it hit me River did this I have to tell Ronny.

"WHAT!" Mr Matthews was mad, I'm sure if he was a cartoon you would see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Look cor I think you can help your daughter out on this one." Mr Matthews started to clam down, I can't say that I wasn't disappointed I really wanted him to totally freak out literally explode.

"Yeah your right, topanga we got this" then she left the room, " riley I know how you feel I went through the same thing when I was at high school"

"What do you mean dad?" She said coming back to her normal self.

"Well me and your mother were dating and there was a Ski trip well I hurt my leg" shawn cleared his throat "it's my story so let me tell it! As I was saying..." Mr Matthews told us about Lauren and she is the reason the Matthews can't go skiing.

"Guy's I've got to call someone but I'll be be back" I left the room and called Ronny.

M:hay cowboy I have something important to tell you

R: okay what is it?

M:your brother kissed my best friend you really need to sort him out or I will tell lucas

R: please don't tell don't tell lucas I know he doesn't deserve to get away with this.

M:of course he doesn't.

R:I knew he was up to something when he came home after two this morning.

M: you think? Just get your butt down here as fast as you can.

I then ended the call and turned around to see the two male befriends standing infront of me.

"Who was that you were on the phone maya?"

"Well...Mr Matthews it was Ronny the new kid"

"I new that river boy was bad news I read his files and I thought that Lucas would change him I guess I was wrong."

"Ronny told me all about it but the worse thing is that Ronny had to tag along too."

"Well sorry to reuin the conversation but do you know when your friend is coming?" I forgot that shawn was here.

"In a couple of minutes." Well when I say a couple of minutes it felt like hours until he arrived.

River POV

I was on my phone looking at my contacts when I came across riley's name then this sudden darkness came over me.

Listen to me Matthews you better not tell anyone about the kiss or I'll do more next time you better watch your sorry little backside. I then clicked send oh no it's happening again I have to stop this.

Ronny POV

As I entered the Matthews apartment I was pinned to the wall "Roman Blake you better tell that trouble maker of a brother to leave my riley alone"

"Yes sir"

"Roman?"questioned maya.

"My mother gave me that name because it reminded her of Rome that's where she was born and she said that I am a strong solder like the Romans"

"Why did you change it to Ronny I think that Roman is pretty cool"

"Yeah your right maya but river said it would rewin his street cred but personally I think he's jelous"

"Me too"

"I is official you guys can call me Roman"

"So Roman what was your brother named after?"

" so is River is named after a river his full name is River Jordan Blake and mine is Roman Caesar Blake."

"Well thoughts are hilarious but it doesn't beet coming from a long line of cluterbuckets and being called Maya Penelope Hart." All I could do was laugh, I really like maya she is easy to talk to.

"Well let's go see how much damage my brother has done."

"Finally we're back on task!" Exclaimed an unfamiliar man

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce you to this is riley's uncle, shawn and this is my friend Ron-, Roman"

"Nice to meet you" I said as I shaked his hand

"Same to you."

 _ **hope you enjoyed it just to remind you that I don't own girl meets world or any of the characters accept from Ronny and river**_


End file.
